


INVIDIA

by Mon__ange



Series: MORTALE PECCATORUM [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon__ange/pseuds/Mon__ange
Summary: Icarus to the sun and moth to a flame, but the question is, what will rise from the ashes?What happens when what Alana covets, admires another?What happens when her impassive demeanor breaks?What happens when Will is pulled into Hannibal's orbit?Read this to find out.(This is a heavily edited version of a story written sometime ago. It is not a rewrite but some openings have been made to turn it into a series)





	1. HER LOSS, HIS GAIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. A simple AU. It might have future installments but i like how it ends. If you want more or have a question please leave a comment. I cannot promise anything but there is always hope.
> 
> This is not written in sophisticated Hannibal style language as my English is not that good and there might be mistakes. 
> 
> Other than than, i would just say enjoy. Bon appetit.

 

 

Alana Bloom is one of the most renowned practitioner of her field. She is a beauty with an intellect to match. She is coveted by many but she always has coveted one. No matter who came in her life she has always wanted him more than anyone. After her disastrous kiss with Will Graham, whom she rejected due to his mental instability, she decided to take a chance and win the heart of the one she truly desired. It is not that she kissed Will out of pity, she genuinely has feelings for him but her professional curiosity is much more prevalent and she might have kissed him to make someone jealous as she knew Will would discuss their relationship, however brief, with them. But in the end Will was too unstable and she decided to take the direct route and who knows, maybe Will had mentioned the kiss in passing which would also serve her purpose.

 

She is ready to take the first step in seduction she has planned to win over Hannibal Lecter. She has liked him from the start. Tall, dark and mysterious, an enigma who is both witty and intellectual. He is an exotic specimen of a man with those high cheekbones, piercing eyes and a physique to die for. She had tried her hand at seducing him after she started her own practice but he never took the hint, mainly due to the scandal it would have caused. But now, she has no fear of scandal and could pursue who she has always wanted. He has always called her his friend and at every dinner party that she attended she is seated next to him parallel to the guest of honour. From what she has observed she has concluded that her company appeals to him more than others.

 

It has been a few weeks since she met Hannibal as whenever she called him he was busy. It has also been almost as many weeks since that tragic kiss at Will’s house and she has avoided him diligently all this time. She has decided that she would talk to Will after she started dating Hannibal. Many people thought that she is an innocent woman who would never hurt a fly but little did they know about her cunning and manipulative mind which would land her the man of her dreams.

 

Alana has just received an invitation to a dinner party at Hannibal's house this Friday and she is going to use this opportunity to take the first step in her game of seduction. Hannibal Lecter won't know what hit him by the time she was done with him. Game on, Dr Lecter.

 

Little did she know that the man she coveted already belonged to another.

 

+

 

(Few Weeks earlier)

 

After Will kissed Alana, he immediately went to Hannibal's house. In this moment of mental instability Hannibal was the only stable person he could think of. Going to Hannibal’s house was not a decision but an instinct.

 

“I kissed Alana Bloom,” was what came out of his mouth when he entered the house without any greetings or invitation. Because he was ahead of Hannibal he missed the way Hannibal’s eyes flashed and his hands clenched into a fist. By the time they reached the dining room Hannibal has returned to his normal calm and impassive self.

 

When Will entered the dining room he saw two plates laid out with food and knew that he had interrupted an intimate dinner. Hannibal having dinner was not what surprised him but Hannibal having dinner in such intimate setting made the green eyed monster inside him rise with an intensity that scared him and now he knew why kissing Alana did not move him at all.

 

He then asked Hannibal about his dinner guest and breathed a sigh of relief when he said that they had to leave due to an emergency and were only an acquaintance. While Hannibal was serving him the dessert, Will was watching him and seeing him in a new light. He didn’t know how he could have missed those dark eyes, pouty lips, aristocratic nose and high cheekbones that made him want to touch his face while kissing and nipping those said pouty lips.

 

Hannibal told him that he kissed Alana because he was feeling unstable and he has linked her to stability in his life for a long time. He agreed with Hannibal but did not tell him that he has found a new rock to keep him floating and no matter how kissable Alana was, it did not spark any passion in him that he thought it would have if it had happened before meeting Hannibal.

 

Now Will was afraid that he would be transferred to another psychiatrist if Hannibal knew about his infatuation with him.

 

While Will was eating his dessert Hannibal studied him discreetly and surmised that Will looked beautiful even in his misery. The only thing making his rage simmer is the scent of Alana all over Will which was making something like possessiveness and jealousy rise in his chest. Hannibal has concluded from his own reactions that he was infatuated with Will and if he went through with his plans for Will to save himself from incarceration then he would miss him dearly. His compassion for dear Will has become inconvenient for his own freedom. If only William was more accepting of his dark nature, accepting of the creature that Will hides under his strict morality then Hannibal would not have to throw him to the wolves to save himself. If only he could save Will from his own ideals.

 

While Hannibal was contemplating his feelings, Will was thinking how he would hide this new revelation and his nature from Hannibal. Will's moral conduct had taken a heavy blow when he had killed Garret Jacob Hobbs. He had enjoyed it and had felt powerful. After the killing he had been in denial but slowly he had accepted this dark part of himself, the part that liked killing. He knew he was showing signs of being a serial killer, but he has been denying this part of his psyche all his life and now that he has gotten a taste of what could be, he was not going to deny it anymore, deny the truth of his real self anymore. Now he  knew what Hobbs wanted him to see.

 

But this proved to be a problem in itself because he had always thought that denial of his camouflaged darkness was the reason for his instability but even after accepting the killer in himself he was still being tortured by his dark mind.

 

Will was so lost in his thoughts that he did not responded when Hannibal called for his attention by saying his name and by the time he came back to himself Hannibal was shaking him gently and peering into his eyes. With Hannibal’s face being so close that he could feel his breath on his own lips, he lost his control on the sensible part of his mind and gave in to his desires by kissing him without thinking.

 

It was everything Will had thought it would be with Alana when he still liked her. And this kiss was that and much more. Soft, warm lips were touching his own and it took some time for Will to realise that Hannibal was not kissing him back. Something inside him broke to pieces, maybe the part that was still holding on to the hope of finding someone finally, and he pulled away but did not open his eyes to see the disgust that he was sure would be in Hannibal’s eyes.

 

He started panicking and panting for breath.  He felt like he was underwater and Hannibal’s voice was coming from far away. He felt the Ravenstag’s breath on his neck and opened his eyes to see the figure of Hannibal change into the wendigo with antlers from his nightmares. Will gasped in surprise and fainted but not before having the thought that he was infatuated with the Chesapeake Ripper.

 

+

 

Hannibal saw Will faint and caught him in his arms. He had frozen when Will kissed him, surprised as he always was with Will's actions. And before he could form any response or reciprocate the kiss Will had pulled back and started panicking after which he promptly lost consciousness. He checked Will's forehead and found that it was burning. He knew that if he didn’t take Will to the hospital immediately Will might lose his mind and probably his life. This thought sent a piercing ache through Hannibal when he imagined a life without Will in it. Hannibal did what he has to do to save Will's life and took him to the hospital.

 

Will was diagnosed with encephalitis which Hannibal was already aware of. His treatment started immediately and Hannibal informed Jack of Will's condition and about Will's indefinite leave from work. To say that Jack was angry about loss of his hound dog and guilty about his own role in it would be an understatement. Will woke up with Hannibal’s name on his lips and the relief Hannibal felt at seeing those ocean blue eyes peering shyly at him was indescribable. It took Will two weeks to get discharged into Hannibal's custody and care during which time Jack along with his team visited Will. Will did not talk to them and just nodded his head in yes or no. He had not spoken a word to Hannibal after his initial enquiries and always seemed lost in thoughts like he was making up his mind about something and struggling with his own mind to come to a conclusion. Hannibal did not press him for details of his struggle and enjoyed the silence by observing Will as he was prone to do nowadays. Before Jack left he informed Hannibal that as Will's condition was physical and not mental, Hannibal was relieved from the position of being Will's psychiatrist for the time being and if Will is not stable even after his treatment is complete then he can resume his therapy.

 

Hannibal was not happy with the situation as it put Will ouside his reach but now that Will was at his house he decided to make the most of the opportunity he was presented with. It was while sitting in the dining room  having dinner that Hannibal asked Will about the kiss and the answer he got was the most unexpected one.

 

+

 

Will woke up in the hospital to Hannibal on his bedside and encephalitis burning his brain but by the time he was discharged he has come to a conclusion. He has had many opportunities to get Hannibal arrested and to spill his secrets to the FBI but something in him stopped him every time he even thought about it. The pain that lanced through him when he thought of separation was unbearable. Will was silent during his stay at the hospital and in this time he contemplated his next move. He came to two prominent conclusions, one that Hannibal knew about his condition and was using it to manipulate him to tether Will to himself, and other one that Hannibal was lonely, so lonely that he has manipulate someone to love him and use any leverage to bind them to him.

 

He was soon discharged from the hospital into Hannibal’s care. It was at dinner that Hannibal asked about the kiss and Will answered him honestly and bluntly.

 

“I am attracted to you and have feelings for you. I know you knew about the encephalitis and I know who you really are."

 

It should not be this hard but when has anything with Hannibal not been arduous. Will took a deep breath to soothe his nerves before continuing baring himself through his speech.

 

"I know you are lonely and I know the darkness inside me attracts you. I have accepted my darkness and I am willing to accept yours. I am willing to take the risk. I am willing to hunt with you with some compromises on both our parts. In these last few weeks I had may opportunities to expose you but I didn’t. I understand you, Hannibal. I see you. I want to be your partner not a pawn in your games with the authorities. Will you give me the chance to become your equal or would you rather continue with your games on your own?”

 

Will finished his speech with a lump of hurt and betrayal in his throat making his voice harsh to his own ears. He then stood up and went to Hannibal, and like a moth drawn to a flame he cannot fight his attraction to be near his own monster, the Wendigo from his nightmares. Will came to a standstill before Hannibal and slapped him across his face without any fear of the repercussions he could face.

 

"This is for not telling me about the encephalitis and nearly making me lose my sanity if not my life in the process."

 

Then Will got ahold of Hannibal’s shoulder and bent down to kiss him. The heat that scorched his insides and the desire that welled in his groin was dizzying. It took a few minutes before Hannibal reciprocated but when he did Will was in his own slice of heaven.

 

Will was content and anyone who was not okay with it could go fuck themselves. Will wanted Hannibal and he was going to make him his no matter what or whom stand in his way.

 

He has accepted himself and he is slowly but steadily accepting Hannibal because the connection between them is undeniable. It is inevitable like fire lighting gasoline. So, Will gave in and could not be more happier than he was at the moment.

 

+

 

Hannibal did not trust easily but he decided to give Will benefit of the doubt. Will said that he sees Hannibal for who he is and it was because of this ability of Will's to perceive that he had started pursuing him in the past. Now Will was kissing him and Hannibal decided that this beautiful creature could become his equal and should be given a chance to prove himself and with that decision made he kissed back.

 

It did not mean that Will has won his trust, it means that  he has a test that would decide if Will's acceptance is real or not and with that thought in his mind he pulled away and said,” We have to throw a dinner party to celebrate this special bond, dear Will. Would you help me in acquiring the meat?”

 

And the answering feral grin that took place on Will's lips gave Hannibal chills of fear, delight and desire. The magnificent creature Will would be after his becoming was what Hannibal was picturing in his mind before kissing Will again and taking him upstairs, propriety be damned.

 

He would not forget to invite Alana, of course, as she had made the grave mistake of touching what was Hannibal’s and Will definitely belonged to Hannibal. And that was last time Hannibal thought of anything other than Will that night and many nights and days after that.

 

+

 

(The day of the Dinner Party)

 

Alana gave Hannibal a brilliant smile with a seductive edge to it when he greeted her at the door and ushered her inside. She had come earlier so that she could spend some time with him before the arrival of the other guests. He politely took her coat which opened to reveal the stunning red dress with a plunging neckline she had chosen specially for this occasion. She knew she looked sinful and she openly delighted in it.

 

“Alana, I did not expect you to come this early. I apologize that I will not be able to entertain you as their is still some work left in the kitchen along with some decorations and no one else has arrived yet.”

 

“It is okay, Hannibal. I arrived early because it has been a few weeks since we last met and I wanted to catch up. Maybe I could help you in the kitchen,” said Alana while Hannibal offered her a glass of wine and led her to the kitchen.

 

“No, you are a guest tonight and only finishing touches are left and I already promised someone that I would do the task of decoration with their help. I am waiting for them to arrive.” Hannibal barely finished his sentence when the doorbell rang again.

 

Hannibal excused himself and went to receive another guest. Alana was disappointed that arrival of someone else would ruin her plan to talk to Hannibal alone and drop a few subtle hints about her intentions towards him. She sighed in frustuation and took a sip of her wine while observing the sous chefs as they stacked the dishes one after another on the counter for the dinner.

 

When Hannibal and his mystery guest approached the kitchen, she heard Hannibal laughing, and instantly began thinking that this person was a rival for Hannibal’s affection only to breath a sigh of relief at the sight of Will Graham. Her first thought was that this was going to be awkward but then Will just greeted her formally and smiled a polite smile. He then faced Hannibal and started asking about the finishing touches that has to be done to the dining table. They all then proceeded to the dining room where both Will and Hannibal decorated the table with antlers and morbid looking sculptures which looked sophisticated if not a bit like a macabre. But then again, Hannibal always was fascinated by arts of darker themes, proved by the painting of 'Leda and the Swan' in his dining room. It was not a painting that promoted a perfect ambience for dinner time in her view but Hannibal's quirks were one of things that attracted people towards him.

 

Even though Will was cordial with her, he was more open when he talked to Hannibal which struck her as strange behaviour as she did not remember them being this close despite Hannibal being his psychiatrist. What was worse than Will being polite to her was him monopolizing Hannibal’s attention for most of the time they were talking. Then Jack arrived and the other guests soon started trickling in and she hardly exchanged more than a few sentences with either man , so absorbed they were in their conversation. She resented that Will took away her opportunity to talk to Hannibal alone but then consoled herself that she would be sitting next to Hannibal at the dinner table and then she would get the chance to finally converse with him to her heart's content.

 

While the guests were mingling with each other Alana was keenly observing Will. She saw that Will was smiling and making eye contact more frequently than he had ever done before. He stood straight instead of hunching down and was more confident than ever before. This was a man changed. He looked nothing like the Will she saw a while ago, nothing like the man who was hearing noises and seeing things.

 

Hannibal came back and announced that dinner was served and waiters led the guests to dinner table while Hannibal gave final instructions to the serving staff. Alana was excited to take her seat and hence followed others to the dining table. She knew many people here and knew they were jealous of her status of being close to Hannibal as she was almost always seated next to Hannibal whenever she attended his famous dinners unless there were two or more special guests.

 

Today’s special guest was a renowned neurologist who worked at John Hopkins. She came in second last as Will was standing near Hannibal and waiting for him. She didn’t like how clingy Will seemed but instead of waiting she went to take her seat and froze when she saw her usual seat was give to none other than Will Graham and she was seated next to the special guest. Her anger seared her veins but she let nothing show on her face and calmly took her assigned seat all the while acting like it was nothing out of ordinary.

 

Will came in and took  _her_ seat next to Hannibal with that irritatingly polite smile which changed for no one but Hannibal, who was given a more warm smile. Dinner started and she couldn’t get more than two sentences in with Hannibal as he was busy conversing with either Will or Dr. Desmond. If she was seated next to Hannibal she could have talked to him privately and would have flirted a bit with him all while leaning close to him and seizing any chance to touch him she could get. But unfortunately, all of it was wasted on Will Graham who only gave one worded answers to Hannibal's enquiry and that too in a monotone voice, his anxiety leaking as his empathy began to take its toll on him. This would have been conversation killer in other cases but clearly Hannibal cared enough to try again and again.

 

Frustrated, Alana turned to Jack and asked him if something happened to Will in last few weeks in hopes of finding some details. Jack told her about the encephalitis, Will's hospitalisation, his treatment and how Will was living with Hannibal while he recovered completely.

Alana listened to every detail and decided to talk to Will after the dinner is over and clear the air between them as his problems were not relate to his psyche and were of physical nature which were affecting him. She realised that she was wrong to blame him for his unstable behaviour not that it would have changed the outcome of that unfortunate kiss. This also explained some changes she has seen in him during the party but not all. She then decided to use his infatuation to sate her curiosity and apologize for her behaviour, after all will was a good friend even if a romance could not bloom between them.

Then the dinner was over and while she was seething, she was also concerned about Will and made up her mind to question him after conversing with Hannibal for a while. Afterwards while some guests left the remaining othes retired to the living room for an after party drinks. Hannibal went back into the kitchen before she had a chance to talk to him, hence, she decided to confront Will.

 

“Hello, Will. It has been a while since i saw you. I was talking to Jack and he told me about your hospitalisation due to encephalitis. I am so sorry that I wasn’t there to support you. I thought you would not want to see me around in the aftermath of how that night ended so I decided to give you space and not overwhelm you."

 

Alana was genuinely worried and apologetic but her curiosity about the situation with Hannibal was still unanswered.

 

"I would also like to apologize for that night and hope that you understand why I did that.” She said at last with a worried expression on her face.

 

"Let bygones be bygones, Alana. There is nothing for you to apologize for because afterwards i realised that the only reason i kissed you was due to my own desperation and you being the only stable thing around. I apologise for that. You were right about it being neither good for us nor what we both wanted. And as for my mental condition, you would be glad to hear that I feel the most stable I ever had.” Will told her in a calm voice.

 

Alana was shocked and hurt to hear that the only reason he kissed her was due to his mental instability but she hid it well. It also looked like that Will did not have any lingering feelings for her and that was a bruise to her ego too. Then she thought that it didn’t matter as her feelings for him were not as deep and as she has her sight set on someone else she could not blame Will for moving on.

 

“That is nice, Will. I am happy that you are feeling well and stable. I also heard that you have been under Hannibal’s care and living at his place. I cannot help but think it a bit unethical, with him being your psychiatrist."

 

And before Will could take offense she explained her reasons to him and said, "After all psychiatrists do not become too familiar with their patients so that their judgement remains unbiased. Don’t you think that it might affect you therapy?"

 

Alana asked Will the question in a concerned tone playing the role of a friend while masking her envy that he got to spend time in Hannibal's house. She was also resentful as Will was probably the reason she was unable to meet Hannibal in person for the last few weeks 

 

“Our sessions were never made official and anyway he is not my psychiatrist anymore, in fact he hasn’t been one since my stay at the hospital for more than a month. So, there is nothing unethical with my being in his house as I am not his patient anymore, not that i was one to begin with.” Will answered to Alana's question calmly with only a hint of agitation hidden in his voice.

 

Alana was about to ask more questions when Hannibal entered the room and came straight away towards the corner of the room she was sharing with Will.

 

“Thank you for such a delicious meal, Hannibal. It really was exquisite.” Alana said enthusiastically with her painted lips stretched in a wide smile showing her pearly teeth.

 

“It has been a pleasure to have you at my table once again, Alana. How have you been? It has been a long time.” Hannibal said to Alana politely while internally forming a perfect meal out of her in his mind for even looking at his dear William.

 

“Oh! I have been fine but you have been rather busy with taking care of Will. It is a rather daunting task, is it not? Especially Will who is known for his short temper.” Alana enquired gently so as not to offend either Will or Hannibal.

 

“On the contrary, it has been an absolute delight to keep dear Will's company. He even helped me with selecting the meat for tonight’s dinner party. He really is a quick learner with a  _hunger_ to learn more." Hannibal said this to Alana while smirking at Will with mischief in his eyes and horrible but subtle puns on his tongue.

 

Alana found the closeness between them strange but paid no attention to it as she was involved in her own thought process. Her plans were failing and she has still not enacted her plan of seduction. She also wanted Will to just go away and give her and Hannibal some time alone together but he was still sticking close to Hannibal. Not ti mention the fact that while the other guests were starting to leave, Will looked like he has no intention of leaving whatsoever. Surely Will was not still staying at Hannibal's when he looked well enough. And as she opened her mouth to talk to Hannibal, Will interrupted, again.

 

“I liked hunting for the meat with you. It was a rather enlightening experience. Who knew there were so many different types of meat one could butcher. I really enjoyed exploring new things with you, darling.” Will said while smiling wickedly at Hannibal whose eyes darkened with desire at Will's double entendre.

 

Alana, who was being blatantly ignored by both men who were looking at each other like they were going to devour each other, froze when she heard Will call Hannibal _darling_. And all the pieces came together in her mind that she has been collecting the entire evening giving way to the revelation that they were in a relationship. The placing at dining table, Hannibal waiting for Will to come and help, their closeness and private conversations, Hannibal not being Will's psychiatrist anymore, all these clues came together in her mind giving way to the only conclusion she could deduce.

 

She watched in disbelief and heartache as Hannibal kissed Will on his cheeks and said,” I would be happy to teach you many more things, mylimasis." The real message behind the words quiet evident to their spectator.

 

The jealousy that ran through Alana's veins surprised her in its intensity and what surprised her more was the anger she felt towards Will. Not only has she lost Hannibal to another but she has lost him to _Will Graham,_ the socially awkward teacher who is not able to talk to a strager without being rude.

 

She  was so enraged that the only thing that came out of her mouth was that she needed to use the restroom and with that she left. When she entered the bathroom she saw that her mask of calmness has cracked and jealousy and hatred was leaking through it like tar. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. All she wanted to do was destroy Will Graham for taking what should have been hers. He didn’t deserve a sophisticated man like Hannibal Lecter. Will Graham who was socially inept did not deserve Hannibal Lecter, but he had him, instead of her he had Hannibal Lecter.

 

When she came out of the restroom all the guests had already left for the night. She decided to say goodbye before going even though looking at Will was last thing she wanted to do. She asked the staff where Hannibal was and they directed her towards his study.

 

She was about to knock on the door before entering when she heard a low pitched moan and wet noise of kissing coming from the other side. It was obvious what was going on behind thet closed doors of the study and she  froze with her hand raised halfway up towards it. The door was slightly open and despite her instincts telling her not to be a peeping Tom she decided to just take a peek before she changed her mind.

 

What she saw made her go green with jealousy so powerful that she was surprised her glare didn’t incinerated Will to ashes where he was sitting. Because everything was Will's fault and he had somehow hoodwinked Hannibal. There was no way for Hannibal to fall for someone so introverted.

 

Hannibal was standing while Will was sitting on the study table and there was a hair's breadth away distance between their bodies. Hannibal hands were at Will's hips while Will's were tangled in his hair. And they were kissing each other ferociously like it was going out of style. It burned her to think that they looked good together and made a damn good picture. When she heard a groan come out of Hannibal’s mouth, something in her snapped and she straightened herself away from the door and knocked on the door rather viciously. She waited to be called in but Hannibal instead of calling her in, opened the door a little bit more and faced her. With not a hair out of its place and his suit straightened out it looked like the most strenuous task he was doing before opening the door was reading a book and not kissing someone.

She thanked him for dinner in a slightly chocked voice and said goodbye. After that she left quickly with a new determination to destroy the image of Will Graham in Hannibal’s eyes.

 

In her hurry she didn’t see Will coming behind Hannibal and looping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. She didn’t see the malicious smirk on both their faces as they watched her leave. She didn’t see the possession and hunger in both their eyes as Hannibal turned towards Will after closing the door and slammed him roughly to the door and then proceeded to kiss him wildly.

 

What she didn’t know was that she was on both their lists for thinking that she could have what belonged to them and only them.

 

Alana Bloom didn’t know she has just signed her death sentence by first kissing Hannibal’s beloved and then by setting her sights on Will's monster.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. QUITTE OU DOUBLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the food. Bon appetit;)

  
Hannibal never imagined that he could be as happy and content as he was at this very moment. Most of the happiness in Hannibal's life has been ephemeral but this one, the one which came in the shape of Will Graham seems to be everlasting. Will has been the paradigm shift that changed the pattern of Hannibal's life with unpredictability.

 

He had long ago honed his darkness into a sharp double edged sword that led to the death of anyone who was perceptive and sharp enough to come even remotely close to discovering the monster that resided behind the veil of his deftly crafted human suit. Of course, his beloved Will was an exception as he was to many of Hannibal’s rules. The best example would be Will's rudeness which surprisingly did not enrage him, rather he found it endearing and intriguing and telling this sentiment to Will would definitely lead to an offensive Will Graham, Hannibal thought while smirking inwardly. Will was such an exceptional creature, where others would be pleased to be called endearing, dear Will would find it highly insulting and would make sure to vent his ire on the speaker by being incessantly rude. After all, there is no rose without a thorn.

 

He was currently lying on the sofa situated in his study. The reason for Hannibal's jovial mood was sleeping with his head on his chest and with more than half of him covering Hannibal's body. Hannibal himself was sifting his fingers gently through Will's soft curls so as not to wake him up.

 

These days his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Will Graham and the beautiful creature he had _become_. Many would say that he made Will into what he is today but Hannibal would disagree with such an absurd notion. Hannibal did not make Will, he just saw an angel trapped into stone and freed it. After all, Hannibal could only whisper through the chrysalis, what came out of it was not under his control. And the unpredictability of the unknown creature that would come out was what attracted him to Will.

 

Hannibal had never thought that he would ever have a partner of an equal standing, but again he had not met Will Graham yet. He was still a little suspicious, still a flicker of doubt remained in the dark arenas of his mind but the rest of him knew that Will truly had accepted himself and by extension Hannibal.

 

He knew that Will had changed him just as he had changed Will. He knew that if he was his previous self he would have killed Will for disrupting his life whereas now he could not resent him for the change he had brought in Hannibal. He had rather unwittingly fallen for Will Graham and he suspects that a part of him always knew the inevitability of it.

 

The hunger, the ache, the desire that he felt was something more than love. Love could not describe the desperation and  possessiveness that he felt where Will was considered. He revered Will like Michelangelo worshipped David. Will was not his creation but rather a creature which came out of its chrysalis just for him, his own avenging dark angel, with such innocence and darkness inside him that it sometimes baffled Hannibal how such warring natures could coexist in one sublime creature that was his William.

 

Hannibal has accepted the feelings and emotions that Will evoked in him, albeit reluctantly and with a dash of suspicion still lingering, but then again Hannibal was not known for his trusting nature but the exact opposite.

 

The incident that settled Hannibal's tumultuous emotions and uncertain mind, was the night that Will killed the rude waiter when he went out hunting for the dinner party with him. The waiter had many harassment cases and domestic violence lawsuits against him, though he did not tell Will about the lawsuits until after the meat was butchered and stored. He needed to see if William would kill the man or not, a man whose only offense as far as Will was knowledgeable was his rudeness towards Hannibal. He knew that they would have to make compromises but this was a kill that Hannibal had specifically designed to test their tether to each other, to test Will's honesty and his acceptance of his own dark mind. Hannibal had wanted Will to succeed in the test with an intensity that at the time had surprised him as it was rare for him to feel to feel such a yearning for anything, for him to want to trust someone. But Will had passed the test with flying colours and exceeded his expectations. The proud feeling that bloomed in Hannibal's chest at the sight of Will's bloodied hand strangling the pig, and peeked through his eyes, made dear William flush a rather lovely shade of red. That was the night most of his doubts fell away and he accepted Will wholeheartedly just as Will had accepted him.

 

Hannibal closed his eyes and took a deep breath and as the inhaled air filled him with the delicious scent of Will and sex,  he remembered the night they hunted the pig. He remembered how beautiful Will looked with blood covering his plastic suit, how eager he was to wrap his hand around the pig’s throat and how the monster showed in the darkness of his eyes, the admiration and desire on Will’s face when Hannibal removed the organs from the body while it was taking its last breath. Hannibal remembered telling Will how it was all he had desired and Will finally telling him how beautiful the act of killing was, how beautiful he found the blood in the moonlight and how beautiful he found Hannibal in the colour red. 

 

He could not forget the painting they painted with the body, a beautiful painting depicting their reverence for each other. He now knew that Will was the one for him. He finally has someone by his side who could appreciate his cruelty and games of persuasion. With Will, he would never get bored as Will never ceased to surprise and in fact took perverse pleasure in doing so. He knew there would never be another with whom he could feel this connection. And he also knew that this was not sustainable.

 

“I can feel the cogs of your mind running from here. Sleep, Hannibal.” Will murmured still half asleep to Hannibal and patted him on the chest. 

 

Hannibal instead of answering or going to sleep stood up and despite Will’s loud protests, which was filled with more swear words than actual sentences in it, lifted him in his arms and departed to his bedroom for a more comfortable place to sleep in.

 

+

 

Will woke up with a chocked moan caught in his throat when he felt a wet, hot mouth around his cock. He looked down to see Hannibal sucking the entire length of his cock, while his darkened lust filled eyes watched Will’s reaction to every lick of his tongue and every swallow. Then he felt a hint of teeth scraping the sensitive skin of his cock and abruptly came with a loud moan, spilling his seeds into Hannibal’s mouth who swallowed every last drop of it. 

 

While Will was still enjoying the silence of his pleasure filled mind, Hannibal brought himself to completion with only a soft groan leaving his mouth, all the while with his eyes on Will sated frame. Will's cock gave a faint twitch at the sight but remained soft.

 

“Good morning, mylimasis.” Hannibal said in a hoarse voice which sent shivers up Will’s spine.

 

Will just hummed in reply and pulled Hannibal towards him. He put his head on Hannibal’s chest and relaxed when Hannibal ran his hand through Will’s hair, gently soothing him. They rested for a while in silence and then got up and headed to the shower.

 

+

 

Will kept his eyes on Hannibal as he served them breakfast and then they started eating in comfortable silence when Will decided to break it by asking Hannibal about Alana and her intentions towards them. 

 

“ She would be punished for touching you, of course,” said Hannibal casually as though he was discussing the weather rather than talking about torturing someone to death. 

 

“I am more concerned about the way she was looking at you at the dinner party, ” said Will with a sharp edge to his voice that could cut through rocks. 

 

Hannibal just raised a questioning eyebrow in response to Will's statement, wanting to hear the truth from Will even though he had been aware of Alana's infatuation for a long time. When Will did not deign to reply Hannibal himself took initiative. 

 

“You have nothing to be jealous of, dear William. We would deal with her when the time comes. We have more concerning topics to discuss.”

 

“If it is about the matter that if we continued like this then FBI would catch up to us, then yes, we do have more important topics to discuss and there is only one solution I can see to preserve this,” said Will while motioning his hand between them.

 

Hannibal just quirked another eyebrow prompting Will to speak his mind while he waited patiently for Will to disclose his plans. 

 

“Chesapeake Ripper has to die to secure our bond, " Will told Hannibal calmly, after taking some time to find the appropriate words to explain his plans but settling on blunt honesty at last. 

 

Hannibal looked at Will with a look of immense pride on his face for the beautiful and inquisitive creature sitting before him. Afterwards, together they discussed different paths they could take to carry out the demise of the Chesapeake Ripper and the end of his terrifying reign in the Baltimore city.

 

After Hannibal told him some of plans he had constructed in the past, Will could not help but admire Hannibal’s intricate webs of deception and manipulation. This would have disgusted him or made him doubt Hannibal's feelings for him if he was still his past self, but when the man or rather the monster he was now looked into the blood red eyes of Hannibal Lecter he saw the truth and it made him fall all the more for his partner.

 

They decided to finalise their plans after collecting some information from FBI and talking to Jack. They were certain that their plans would end in a bloodbath but it would ensure Will and Hannibal living a comfortable life in Baltimore with various safety measures and trusted alibis in place. 

 

They sent each other small smiles and went back to their breakfast with anticipation flushing their veins, both thinking of the chess game they are about to start playing with their 'friends' serving as pawns for their cause. 

 

Will smiled on the inside when he felt the feelings of happiness and contentment sear through his heart whenever he looked Hannibal’s way.

 

+

 

While Hannibal and Will were enjoying their domestic bliss, Alana was dealing with her heartbreak and marinating in her rage. After leaving the party she had decided that she would show Hannibal just how lacking Will is in qualities that Hannibal appreciates, how impolite and impulsive Will is compared to her and she knew just the way to do it. After all, suggestion is a powerful thing and Alana is motivated enough to wield it to get what she wants, what should have been hers to begin with if Will had kept his nose out of affairs. 

 

She was about to knock on the door to Hannibal’s office around lunchtime on a Monday afternoon when she was surprised to find Hannibal open the door as though he was just leaving to leave with a packed lunchbox in his left hand. 

 

Hannibal was also somewhat surprised to see Alana at his doorstep, though none of it escaped from behind his perfect mask, and politely enquired if she needed something. Alana told him that as they were unable to talk to each other properly on the night of the dinner party, she came here to invite him out for lunch if he is not busy.

 

Her heart dropped when Hannibal frowned and gently told her that he was visiting someone for lunch and she should have called beforehand but her mood lifted when he told her that she was welcome to accompany him as the person he was meeting would not mind.

 

She happily agreed to go along with him,  thinking that Hannibal still cared for her if he was allowing her to join even when she had not called before her sudden rendezvous. She also that the other person must be rather boring, and this is the reason Hannibal asked her to come along, despite her somewhat rude behaviour, so that he could have a lively companion to talk to. As she took the passenger seat inside his Bentley she was giddy with anticipation.

 

On their way to their unknown destination,  they mainly talked about some new psychology articles that were recently published and as she was going to ask Hannibal about Will, he parked the car in front of FBI Headquarters. Her anticipation from before had now turned to dread but then she remembered that Will was not well and was probably on medical leave, so he was clearly not the one Hannibal came here to meet. She relaxed her frazzled nerves as they both went inside the headquarters. 

 

She thought he was there to meet Jack and talk about the recent Ripper murder case. She started making plans to mention to Jack about Hannibal and Will in passing so that it appeared accidental rather than deliberate. But all her plans fell to pieces when she saw Will talking to Jack when they entered Jack's office.

 

Hannibal greeted Jack politely and told him that he had come here to check on Will and had brought him his lunch. Then he greeted Will with a sweet chaste kiss on his lips and invited Alana in who seemed to have frozen at the door. She mechanically greeted Jack and forced herself to greet Will. She also noticed that Jack was not surprised by this development in Hannibal's relationship with Will which means he had a prior knowledge of it and had not mentioned it to her. Then Jack took his leave and Will took her and Hannibal to his office all the while clinging to Hannibal like a fifteen year old with his new boyfriend.

 

Alana wanted rip his hands away from Hannibal and tell him that Hannibal belonged with her and not with someone like him. Hannibal tried to include her in their conversation but she was not feeling up for it. She had thought that she would get a chance to enliven a bored Hannibal but here Will Graham was stealing her show once again. The worst part being her inability to do anything about the situation. The only thing she _could_ do was watch and listen while seething on the inside as she had been doing since the dinner party. 

 

They all seated inside Will's office and Hannibal gave her a box containing the dish which she took enthusiastically but then regretted instantly when she saw him feeding Will with his own hands out of their shared container. The jealousy scoured her insides spread as instantly as a flame licking at spilled petroleum. She then tried to give Hannibal the dish back saying that she was not that hungry but Hannibal refused politely and insisted that she eat which she did to appease him and to appear rude by denying to consume his food, even though seeing them feeding each other has ruined her appetite thoroughly. She was not able to take their display of affection anymore and finished her food  quickly so she could leave sooner rather than later.

 

Each touch of a hand, each bite on the fork, the way they shared smiles and the looks they sent the other's way ate away at her heart and she wanted to destroy it, destroy Will, destroy their connection. She could see the Hannibal's feelings evident on his face, a man who was famous for his blank mask and rarely showed any emotions even towards his friends was freely showing his emotions because of Will, _for_ Will. And that hurt more than anything because never in their friendship had Hannibal expressed his feelings so freely. 

 

Finally, she finished her food and took her leave immediately afterwards. She cursed that her car was away for servicing for she could have gone with Hannibal to his office with the excuse of picking up her car from there.

 

Alana was now even more firm in her decision that enough was enough, she has to do something soon or all would be lost to her. She also has a inkling of suspicion that Will was using his empathy to win Hannibal over and that did put her at a disadvantage. But she was not one to give up easily and she would fight tooth and nail for Hannibal's affections.

 

She slowly closed the door to the office behind her but not without peeking inside for one last time only to see them kissing. She barely stopped herself from slamming the door shut and left in a huff.

 

She never heard Will laughing as he caught her peeking and then leaving abruptly. She never heard Hannibal teasing Will about his need to mark his territory. She never saw Hannibal’s fond smile when he heard Will laughing. She never saw them grinning at each other after Hannibal kissed Will again. She didn’t see and hear a great many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story got a bit out of hand. It has probably two more chapters and it might take some time as i have a major fic which i have to update. So, stay tuned.


	3. UPPING THE ANTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay i keep saying I would be late to update and then this happens. Well i wrote this story to move past the block I am having in another and that is why I keep saying that updates may be a bit too late. But as you can see I am here again. So enjoy. Bon appetit people.

 

 

Hannibal and Will were having dinner after coming home from Quantico when Hannibal asked about the meeting with Jack.

 

Today, Jack confronted Will about his relationship with Hannibal and Will told Hannibal what he had discussed with Jack in his office before he and Alana arrived. 

 

“I told Jack that I am not an FBI agent and I was just consulting with the previous cases. I told him that as you are no longer my psychiatrist, my relationship with you is none of his concern.

 

Will paused to take a bite and chewed it slowly to savour the taste before continuing. 

 

"I told him that I would consult on the cases which were extremely difficult and no more. I reminded him that my sanity can deteriorate again and I am not going to be his lapdog any more." He said while studying the contours of Hannibal's face for his reaction. 

 

"Then he tried to guilt me and I told him that I blamed him for my condition and that shut him up real fast. He at the end told me that he can handle other cases but he required my help with the Ripper, to which I acquiesced after some hesitation to make it believable." Will informed Hannibal with a dark smile on his face. 

 

“Before my downfall- pardon, before Ripper's downfall there are a few people we have to take care of." Hannibal said to him with a smile mirroring Will's adorning his lips. 

 

“Abigail Hobbs cannot be part of this. I know you wanted her to be part of us because you thought I needed an incentive, but I don’t. She would be our weak link if she survived. She has to be removed.” Will said and reached for Hannibal's hand across the table.

 

As he took control of his own mind, Garret Jacob Hobbs and all the attachments that came with him were uprooted from the arenas of his mind rather firmly by Will. The only monster who was allowed to take up a residence in his mind was sitting before him.  

 

“That means very much to me, Will. I was doubtful if you would acquiesce to my plans for her but you always surprise me. It looks like you mind really is becoming only yours unless you give others your permission to enter.” Hannibal said and squeezed Will’s hand in return. 

 

“What is your plan for her? I can see you already have something in that devious mind of yours.” Will said while looking expectantly at Hannibal.

 

“She knew that I called to warn her father from the start. It was confirmed when I helped her hide Nicholas Boyle’s dead body after she killed him in self defense. During the weeks of your hospitalisation I have been drugging her and repressing her memories whenever she comes to visit, so that even if she is caught she would only remember that the Copycat Killer helped her and not me.” Hannibal said while staring intensely at Will.

 

Even though he had hinted at some things in their earlier conversations, Hannibal was still looking for any sign of hesitation in Will. 

 

Will closed his eyes and let the pendulum of his empathy swing to see Hannibal’s design.

 

“Nicholas Boyle's dead body will be found and Jack's suspicions will become a raging torrent in the calm stream. We will point Jack towards the evidence of her being an active accomplice in her father’s murders citing my encephalitis for my denial of her participation before. Jack will question her and she will panic and come to you. You will kill her so she no longer pose a threat to us and the Copycat killer will be blamed for finishing the task her father was unable to," said Will while still lost in Hannibal's design.

 

He then opened his eyes only to find Hannibal looking at him with warmth encasing his eyes. 

 

“Beautiful,” whispered Hannibal and Will blushed faintly but did not avert his eyes. 

 

“ Yes, that will be the faith of Abigail Hobbs which will neatly tie one of the loose ends. We now have another killer at hand, the one that made a violin out of a man's throat. He was the one I was dining with that day when you came to tell me about Alana. He wanted to be my friend.” Hannibal informed Will with a deliberate stress on the last sentence. 

 

“I will fucking gut him, break his ribs and eat his heart raw for dinner if he so much as looked at you.” Will hissed the sentence through his teeth.

 

“Now you know how I felt about Alana that night.” Hannibal said while enjoying Will's blatant display of jealousy.

 

“We cannot afford to kill him so you have to inform Jack to make an arrest.” Will said all the while lamenting this necessity.

 

“You are right. I will inform him that my patient was worried that his friend might be behind the killing. This will clear out path for our next set of moves and we can wait for an opportunity to occur in the future to put an end to Tobias Budge's life.” Hannibal finished with a dark look in his eyes. 

 

“I will make sure to accompany the agents when they are sent with a warrant so that he doesn’t escape as I know you will be his first stop and we cannot afford you killing him even in self defense, as it would raise questions and cast doubt on us. I will make it look like your patient went to the FBI so this killer does not say anything about you.” Will added and smiled wickedly. 

 

“Then we will plant clues to find Miriam Lass in Ripper's next kill which will be none other than Abigail Hobbs, who will disappear for a few days in wake of her investigation, before her body reappears. I will make it seem like she knew the Ripper before. You will point out the similarities between the Ripper and the Copycat Killer." Hannibal said and looked expectantly at Will to continue. 

 

“You will plant ideas about Chilton's unorthodox therapy in Alana's mind who then will go to Jack, at which I will point out to Jack about Ripper's professional background. It should be enough to make Jack suspicious about why Chilton wanted Gideon to claim to be the Ripper and after Abel Gideon disappears then Chilton would be the first one to be questioned.” Will continues at Hannibal’s nonverbal request. 

 

“Jack will not go himself because even though he will be suspicious, he will not be sure. You will plant the evidence in the form of Gideon’s body along with various surgical devices and equipment in Chilton’s basement, which will be like something out of a horror movie. Chilton will come home to a body in his basement and the bodies of agents littered around his house. He will run and will get caught.” Will finishes the outlining of their plan.

 

“Miriam Lass will identify Chilton as the Ripper and the Chesapeake Ripper will die with Chilton's incarceration in his own hospital. Jack will be so involved in his race to catch the Ripper that he will believe just about anything. Even if Jack became suspicious of Chilton's innocence he will not say anything because the evidences found will prove otherwise. We will not be connected to any of it, and even if we were, there will be no evidence against us.” Hannibal said and smiled at Will.

 

“ After a year or two, after the case is settled, a new killer will rise to terrorise Baltimore city again.” Will said and came to stand near Hannibal.

 

“Only then they will never be able to catch because the pattern would be unpredictable just like you. And after a few years I will show you the world.” Hannibal said and pulled Will into a kiss.

 

“And we will show the world the beauty of our bond. We will show them the beauty of our horror. We will show them how conjoined we are. We will show them our art even if they do not understand its beauty.' Will said when he pulled back from the kiss and came back to his seat.

 

Hannibal has never seen a sight more beautiful than the one sitting before him. He sighed contently and added Jack and Bedelia to his list of friends to have for dinner before leaving Baltimore. Maybe not Jack, after all, the worst wounds one could give someone are of emotional and mental nature. He never believed in luck and destiny but then again he never believed in many things before Will Graham. With that thought he went back to his dinner.

 

Will continued to finish his dinner all the while thinking of a way to destroy Alana in a way that even death cannot, to punish her for setting her sights on what was Will’s. He had never thought that he would ever think these horrible thoughts without any inkling of regret or guilt but then again he never thought many things before meeting the enigma named Hannibal Lecter. He smiled at the thought and glanced once more at Hannibal. Tomorrow is going to be beginning of the his of his life here. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next POV would be Alana after the execution of the above plan and a surprise for you ;)


	4. GIOCANDO UNA PARTITA PERSA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end. Enjoy. Bon Appetit.

 

 

These last few months have been a roller coaster ride for Alana and she had never hated Will Graham more. Everyone was praising him like a hero who came back from a deadly battle and it made her sick to her stomach to even think about it, which made it  pretty ironic since she was going to a dinner party held in his honour by none other than Hannibal Lecter. But she grinned wickedly, thinking that it would not be long before Hannibal and Will separated.

 

In the last few months many tragic incidences took place. Abigail died and was found to be an accomplice in her father’s murders. She was even linked to the Chesapeake Ripper himself. This made Alana sad as she knew Hannibal was fond of her and she could have used her as an excuse to get closer to him. Then Miriam Lass was found because of the evidence, a pice of wood, found on Abigail’s body. Abel Gideon was kidnapped by Chilton who was found out to be the Chesapeake Ripper. It is still disconcerting for her to think that a colleague of hers was a serial killer. If anyone had asked her in the past, she never would have given Chilton's name as a killer, but now with all the evidences against him, it was hard not to believe it. That or the real Ripper framed him and escaped. She was not sure which option to believe as she knew that even Jack is having doubts. It had rattled her when the news about Chilton's arrest came out but also given her an excuse to tether herself closer to Hannibal, especially in Will's absence. 

 

After Chilton was caught by none other than Will, she had invited Hannibal to dinner and coffee many times to talk about the 'trauma' she was going through. This had given her an opportunity to be near Hannibal and to also hug him and touch him. And Hannibal being a gentleman never refused. She had made sure to plant seeds of doubt in Hannibal’s mind against Will and was sure that a few more meetings would result in her desired result. With that thought in mind she dressed in a stunning black dress highlighting her curves and her favourite red lipstick with her wavy hair framing her face delicately. She was dressed to kill.

 

She thought about the dinner party which is going to be held tonight in Will's honour as he successfully closed two cases, catching two killers in quick succession and nearly loosing his life in the process.

 

Will was nearly killed by Tobias Budge when he went to arrest him and despite his injuries he was able to bring him in and lock him up before he could escape. Then there was the Chesapeake Ripper whom Will caught while Chilton was just preparing to leave the country. Unfortunately, Will was shot but later it was found out to be only a shallow wound which healed quickly.

 

Of course, this provided her with an opportunity to console Hannibal and make him doubt Will by subtly telling him the woes of Will's line of work, about how Will is never going to leave his work, no matter the consequences of it on his physical and mental health and what would happen to Hannibal if next time Will did not survive.

 

She knew without doubt that Will would not leave his job, not even for Hannibal and this would become a point of contention in their relationship, which would gradually deteriorate.

 

After the end of their relationship she will be their for Hannibal as a shoulder to cry on and one thing would lead to another with a slight push from her, of course. With that thought in mind she began to drive to Hannibal’s house.

 

+

 

Instead of Hannibal, Alana was greeted by Will at the door. She nearly scowled but caught herself by forcing a smile on her face by thinking how in the future it would be her greeting the guests and how Will would not be on the guest list.

 

Will invited her in and led her to the dining table where credit to her skilful handling of the situation she was seated next to Hannibal, opposite to Will. She gave a genuine smile at that and took her seat and started talking to Jack who looked a little sad despite him finally catching the Chesapeake Ripper. 

 

Before she could ask him about it, Hannibal appeared and the food was served. Hannibal looked refined, graceful and handsome as he always did. She felt giddy when he smiled at her but her mood soured quickly when he took Will's hand in his and made a toast in his honour.

 

Dinner started and she was happy to find that Hannibal talked to her more than Will. What made her freeze inside was that Hannibal seemed a little nervous. In all the time she had known him she had never seen him this nervous or anxious about anything,  his control on his emotions is always air tight. A bud of hope took ahold of her when she thought it might be because of her, that he might be coming to see her in romantic way and it was making him nervous.

 

Despite this revelation she let nothing show on her face and sent a flirtatious smile his way which Hannibal didn’t see because Will demanded his attention. If she was given a knife now she would have driven it through Will's heart for coming in between her and Hannibal again. 

 

Dinner was coming to an end and she thought she would have enough time to talk to Hannibal later. With that thought in her mind, she controlled her anger and jealousy and turned her head towards Jack to talk to him. When she finally asked him about the reason for his sadness. What he told her made her heart drop and acid curdled in her stomach. Will had decided to go back to teaching and Chesapeake Ripper was the last case he had agreed to work on. That was what Jack said and it took her a moment to comprehend what it meant for her plans.

 

Before she could turn around and talk to Hannibal she saw him stand up and make an announcement about a surprise gift he has chosen for Will. Will was standing beside him with a frown on his face, when suddenly all her nightmares came true and Hannibal dropped to his knees with a ring box in his hand.

 

"I never sought to find a partner but then you came into my life and I found myself believing in things that I never believed in before. The only way I could describe our relationship is by saying that we are one soul divided in two different entities. What we have cannot be described as love as it is much more than that. Mylimasis, would you do me the honour of marrying me?” Hannibal proposed to Will in a hitched voice, though not one tear spilled from his eyes in front of his guests. 

 

Will did not say anything for a few moments. A few tears escaped down his cheeks and he was looking both shocked and happy and then he finally regained his ability to form words and said, “Yes. Yes, you idiot, yes. Of course, I would be marry you.” With that Hannibal put on a simple platinum band on his finger and Will pulled him up for a kiss.

 

There were people cheering and clapping around her but Alana could only see the two men before her with blurry eyes which made her realise that she was crying. She forced herself to smile and clap thinking that people would see the tears now flowing down her face as happy ones instead of tears of heartbreak and loss. 

 

Will and Hannibal looked out of the corner of their eyes at Alana and smirked at each other. They had at last decided that emotionally destroying her would be more painful and seeing Will and Hannibal getting married would hurt her more than loosing her life.

 

Of course, Hannibal knew that a private proposal was what Will would be comfortable with and he had proposed to him in a different setting yesterday. This was a show put especially for Alana at Will's insistence and by the look on her face the plan is working well. He could only imagine how in the coming years her bitter demeanour and envy would destroy her as Hannibal is going to manipulate her in thinking that she still has a chance with him without saying anything directly. He is curious to see how long would it take for her to loose control of her mental faculties.

 

After all, revenge is a dish best served cold. With that thought, he kissed Will again. 

 

+

 

For many years to come after that party, a new serial killer evaded the FBI and terrorised the people of Baltimore.

 

Bedelia Du Maurier, Alana Bloom and Freddie Lounds became the unfortunate victims of this killer with many others. Jack Crawford was unable to catch this killer who wreaked even more havoc that the legendary Chesapeake Ripper. A major reason for his failure was the loss of his star profiler who moved away from America. 

 

Then to everyone's surprise this killer disappeared. Only one person noticed that the killer disappeared along with Will Graham- Lecter and Hannibal Lecter who started their new life in Italy with many more countries to explore.

 

They saved Alana for the last and even though they enjoyed her bitterness and jealousy in the years she pretended to be happy for them, all the while losing herself to depression and mental illness, they absolutely loved the look of terror on her face along with realisation about who they exactly were. It was more of a mercy killing than anything. Poor Alana, she never saw that coming. 

 

Poor Alana, indeed. They left her as a gift to Jack who is going to get the biggest surprise of his life when he discovers her body, Will smirking maliciously when he imagined the look on Jack's face when he finally  _understood._ He then turned towards Hannibal for a kiss who was excited about showing Will, the 'Primavera'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished.


End file.
